1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for automating a governance process of creating a new version of a service in a governed SOA.
2. Description of Related Art
Service Oriented Architecture (‘SOA’) is an Architectural style that guides all aspects of creating and using business processes, packaged as services, throughout their lifecycle, as well as defining and provisioning the IT (‘information technology’) infrastructure that allows different applications to exchange data and participate in business processes loosely coupled from the operating systems and programming languages underlying those applications. SOA represents a model in which functionality is decomposed into distinct units (services), which can be distributed over a network and can be combined together and reused to create business applications. These services communicate with each other by passing data from one service to another, or by coordinating an activity between two or more services. The concepts of Service Oriented Architecture are often seen as built upon, and the evolution of, the older concepts of distributed computing and modular programming. Although services and a business's SOA Architecture are often strictly defined, governance of an SOA, implementation of an SOA, operation of an SOA, and management of an SOA is often not defined. A defined model of governance, however, may increase effectiveness and efficiency in implementing, operating, and managing a business's SOA, thereby providing savings to the business. Modeling and implementing governance processes of such a defined governance model may further enhance efficiency and effectiveness of implementing, operating, and managing a business's SOA.